She Waits
by Da Amazing Po-Po-Pony
Summary: Based off the timeline : SS - MC - FS - OOT - TP He comes every day. Every day to the temple where his companion lay in rest. Every day to where she eternally sleeps, guarding inside her the evil that has plagued the land. Every day with hope in his eyes he walks to the temple, praying the evil is gone. It will be centuries of green adventures until Demise is fully gone, though.R


**So... Hello everyone, this is a one shot that I just wanted to write, pretty self explanatory. There might be a few errors, and I am sorry if there are. Anyways, this is about the canon ending to Skyward Sword. I hated the ending, so in my story "Legend Of Fi" this ending will not happen. I just felt like writing about Link after Fi went into the sword. So, let me know what you think, because, really, it only takes five seconds to review.**

He comes every day. Every day to the temple where his companion lay in rest. Every day to where she eternally sleeps, guarding inside her the evil that has plagued the land. Every day to see her, with hope in his eyes he walks to the temple, wondering if the evil is gone, if the spirit can return to him. Every day he comes home sad, with the light gone from his eyes. His friend will not come today, tomorrow, or the next day. She will sleep for eons, guarding the Master Sword and the evil it holds. She holds inside her a tiny scrap of human emotion; one that influences everything except her duties to Hylia. That scrap of emotion was love and friendship, but also loss at her having left her Master. She will aide the generations of green-clad heroes and the princesses they rescue, all named after their ancestors who saved the world that the young heroes walk upon. She will never leave the sword again. She cannot. She will never see the sun, the moon, the earth, or the sky; not until Demise and his servant have gone entirely. She floats in the white void that makes up the celestial plane of the sword. Her home. She wanders for ages, calculating over and over the chances of her coming back to the world in time to see her Hero one time before he and his Goddess leave for heaven, a place she cannot go. She sits in the sword's metal, thinking of the Hero whenever his presence draws near. Soon his presence fades to once or twice a week. Then once a month. Then not at all. She spirals into despair, and fragments into four pieces after his son donned a hat with a birds head. The son had come and gone, The Hero's grandson then came. She made him into four, green, blue, red, purple. Then they too left her. She waited, gradually joined herself to one sword, sitting in rest at the foot of a temple, once called Sealed, now called Time. There she was wielded by the same hands, but a child's and a man's at the same time. She was used over the centuries to repeatedly defeat a dark man, who ha been a descendant of the great Demise. She was again left. Soon she barley took notice of the heroes that assumed the responsibility of the blade, that is, until one came to her as a wolf. As if by a fleeting wish of fate, she was able to see yet again. What she saw was uplifting. Standing in front of her, poised to lift her prison, was a young man, most likely the Heroes descendant. Everything about them were the same. He lifted the sword and she saw no more. Sh spent the next months longing to see yet again what the surface had become. She was able to see the desolate remains of Skyloft when the Hero traveled to the sky in search of a dragon. The Loftwings were gone. replaced by small birds. Oocca. Her sight stayed firm, and then many weeks later the evil that had descended from Demise was defeated. Ganondorf would plague this world no longer. The voice whispered in her ear.

_You have served well, and now the evil is no more. You may go. _

Elation. Joy. Excitement.

She was free.

She spoke in a voice long disused to the hero who now stood beside a woman who looks so much like her goddess ancestor. Another woman had departed. Midna. She had heard the Hero use her name.

"I have helped generations of heroes defeat Demise's child, but never have they succeeded. You have. Please tell Impa or Impaz; whatever she goes by now, that Fi thanks her, and that the evil is finally gone from the land." She looked around at the two startled faces, and then soared to heaven, at last seeing her companions again. She looked down to see a green-clad hero riding to Old Kakariko, as it was now called.

She had fulfilled her duty.

The goddess had let her go.

She was free.


End file.
